Michael
Marvel Universe Michael was a hitman who worked for the second Rose. Along with the rest of his team, he was sent to search through Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson's SoHo loft. When they turned up nothing, Michael reported in to the Rose from the Parker's phone. When the Rose learned that Michael had called him on an unsecured line, he instructed one of his other men to shoot Michael dead. Other characters * Michael Banning - A supporting character from DinoCroc. * Michael Beadley - A community leader from The Day of the Triffids. * Michael Garibaldi - Chief Security Officer on Babylon 5. * Michael Knight - An adventurer and driver featured on Knight Rider. * Michael Kelly - A conspiracy theorist featured on PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal. * Michael Nantz - One of the main characters from Battle: Los Angeles. * Michael Radcliffe - A minor character referenced in The Invisible Man Returns. * Michael Twoyoungmen - Also known as Shaman; a Marvel Comics superhero and member of Alpha Flight. * Mike Parker - A child genius and one of the main characters from Eight Legged Freaks. * Mike Ferris - An astronaut from the "Where Is Everybody?" episode of The Twilight Zone. Actors * Michael Ansara - Actor from episodes of Babylon 5, Buck Rogers, Land of the Giants, Star Trek, The Time Tunnel and Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. * Michael Beck - Played Dallas in MegaForce. * Michael Biehn - Played Kyle Reese in Terminator and Dwayne Hicks in Aliens. * Michael Braveheart - Played Crewman Martinez on Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Michael Clarke Duncan - Actor from Armageddon and the remake of Planet of the Apes. * Michael Dorn - Played Worf on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Michael Dugan - Played a Kaylar in the original Star Trek series. * Michael Jacques - Actor from The Andromeda Breakthrough. * Michael Jeter - Actor from Jurassic Park III. * Michael Mann - Played the role of William in the "Frankenstein" episode of Tales of Tomorrow. * Michael McManus - Played Kai on the TV series Lexx. * Michael Moriarty - Actor from The Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits, PSI Factor and The 4400. * Michael Murphy - Played James R. Lesko in Phase IV. * Michael O'Hare - Played Commander Jeffrey Sinclair on Babylon 5. * Michael Rosenbaum - Cartoon voice actor who also played Lex Luthor on Smallville. * Michael Shanks - Played Doctor Daniel Jackson on Stargate SG-1. * Michael Trucco - Played Ensign Sam Anders on the 2003 Battlestar Galactica television series. * Michael Weatherly - Played Logan Cale on Dark Angel. * Mike Lane - Played the Megasoid in the "Duplicate Man" episode of The Outer Limits. * Mike Lovell - Played an astronaut in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Production Crew * Michael Alan Nelson - Comic book writer. * Michael Angeli - Writer on episodes of Battlestar Galactica, Caprica, Dark Angel and The Twilight Zone. * Michael Bay - Director of The Island and the Transformers film series. * Michael Blair - Co-writer on the "Seeing-Eye Surgeon" episode of Tales of Tomorrow. * Michael Chamoy - Staff writer on Alphas. * Michael Chapman - Cinematographer on Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Evolution. * Michael Costigan - Executive producer on Prometheus. * Michael Crichton - Author of Jurassic Park. * Michael David Thomas - Comic book letterer. * Michael E. Briant - Director on episodes of Blake's 7 and Doctor Who. * Michael Ellenberg - Executive producer on Prometheus. * Michael Ellis - Editor on Superman (1978). * Michael Freeman - Associate producer on Defiance. * Michael Gallagher - Comic book writer. * Michael Gerard - Director and animator on Super Hero Squad Show. * Michael Glouberman - Producer, writer and editor on 3rd Rock from the Sun. * Michael Grossman - Director of episodes of Eureka, Firefly and Star Trek: Enterprise. * Michael Hayes - Executive producer and director on A for Andromeda; director of Doctor Who. * Michael Heisler - Comic book letterer. * Michael Kamen - Film score composer on X-Men. * Michael MacDonald - Producer on Cleopatra 2525. * Michael Narducci - Writer on episodes of The 4400. * Michael Piller - Co-executive producer on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and The Dead Zone. * Michael Rockwitz - Comic book editor. * Michael Rymer - Producer and director on the Battlestar Galactica revival series. * Michael Wright - Comic book editor for DC Comics. * Mike Baron - Comic book writer. * Mike Collins - Comic book writer and artist. * Mike DeCarlo - Comic book inker. * Mike Friedrich - Comic book writer and editor. * Mike Gold - Comic book editor. * Mike Marts - Comic book editor. * Mike Ploog - Comic book graphic artist. * Mike Raicht - Comic book editor. * Mike Richardson - Editor-in-chief of Dark Horse Comics * Mike Rohl - Director on episodes of Andromeda and First Wave. * Mike Royer - Comic book artist. * Mike Sussman - Producer/writer on Star Trek: Enterprise. * Mike Zeck - Comic book artist and inker.